Forgotten Enchantment
by Extinguish the Living
Summary: A lost girl awakens with no memory of who she is or how she came to be here. Will the potions master be able to help her regain her memory? Will he want to? Story of comfort, friendship and possible romance.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey this is my new story. I actually have been working on it for some time now. I had always wanted to write a Hermione and Snape story and I finally get to. I had actually been working on this story anytime I got stuck and didn't know what to write for Silver Chains. I hadn't planned on publishing it but I came to like it. I hope you guys like it too. This story takes place after the final battle with Lord Voldemort. Well enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's amazing characters or stories. I am just a lame fan._

**Prologue:**

_Who are you?_

A young girl stirred. Had she been asleep this entire time? How was that possible? Slowly the girl began to open her eyes but realized they wouldn't open. Why not? Hesitantly the girl raised her hand to her face. She wasn't sure why she was scared. But she could feel her entire body shaking. The girl let out a gasp as her hand reached her eyelids. There was a layer of crusty material over her eyes. Immediately she wiped and peeled at it until her eyelids were free to move.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Darkness greeted her. The girl laid there motionless as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. As her vision became clearer she realized she was surrounded by trees. Immediately she shot up into sitting position. Where was she? Why was she here? Just then the first question came back to her.

_Who are you?_

The girl smiled slightly. That was an obvious question. She was… The girl let out a startled gasp. Who was she? She couldn't remember. The girl began to sob as panic took over. Why couldn't she remember? The girl looked around her there was nothing but everlasting woods. Why was she here alone? The girl curled up so her knees were to her chest with her arms hugging tightly around them. She was alone. It was dark.

The girl rested her head into her knees as a fit of sobs overtook her. Why couldn't she remember? The only thing she could remember was red, just the color red. Why couldn't she remember anything else? The girl slowly raised her head so she could see her body. She was wearing clothes. But they were torn and filthy, blood staining them. The girl let out a shriek as she tried to wipe away the red smudges. She didn't know what it was but it scared her. She needed to get it off of her. Hastily the girl tore at her shirt and skirt until she was sitting in only her undergarments that were thankfully free of the red material.

The sudden cool night air caused her to shiver but she didn't care. She would rather freeze then be near that red stuff again. Looking up the girl found the source of the red smudges. A few feet away was a body. The body was covered completely in the red smudges.

The girl began to shake again now from fear. She had to get out of here. She needed to get away. She needed to get away from the red smudges. Slowly the girl released her hands from her knees and tried pushing herself up to her feet. Upon standing she immediately fell with a loud crack. Looking over the girl could see her arm was bleeding. Oh no! The red smudges were back. She had to get them off. The girl immediately tried to pull her arm off of her body only to scream in pain. It didn't matter she had to get the red smudges away from her. The girl fought, tears running down her face from the pain, to separate her arm from her body but all it did was hang there lamely.

The girl began to panic. She needed to get it off. Why wouldn't it come off? She needed to find something that could take it off. The girl began to push herself to her feet again, this time using a nearby tree for support. She didn't want to fall again and get more red smudges. As she stood she immediately began to walk still using the trees for support. She continued to walk until she finally came into a clearing. There it was.

In the center of the clearing sat a sharp thin rock. The girl let out a cry of relief. She could get away from the smudges. Slowly she walked to the rock until she was standing above it. Slowly she lowered herself so she was sitting o the forest floor. Carefully the girl reached out and grabbed the sharp rock. This was exactly what she needed. She would be free from the red smudges. Just as she was about to put the sharp rock to her broken bleeding arm a sound broke through the night. The girl was alert now. She had to do it. Quickly before they come, she had to get away from the smudge. The sounds of footsteps were coming closer. She had to do it.

The girl gasped as a dark figure stopped in front of her. Now! Without a second thought the girl raised the rock, ignoring the sounds of protest that came from the dark figure, and stabbed it through her broken arm. The girl let out a cry of pain as red liquid began to spray out of her arm. That wasn't supposed to happen. Why was there more red smudges? Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Immediately she raised her hand again only to be stopped. Looking up she could see that the dark figure had grabbed her hand stopping her completely.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The voice hissed causing her to shake in fear. She wasn't sure why she should be afraid but she was. She began to shake horribly as she stared into the dark eyes of the stranger. She had to get away from him. The girl wrenched her hand from his grip and immediately tried to run but two firm hands stopped her. The girl let out a scream as the one hand closed around her broken arm.

"You foolish girl, what did you do?" The cold voice hissed again as she continued to struggle. She had to escape. Why wouldn't he let go? The girl screamed as she was twisted around so she was facing the man. Immediately her eyes connected with his black one's and she began to shake. She couldn't move now. The hands were still holding her in place but fear had taken over and she couldn't bring herself to fight. "Well a simple spell should fix that."

The girl flinched as the figure pulled out a long slender piece of wood. She wasn't sure why she was frightened but she was. She knew it was dangerous which only served to keep her still longer. The girl closed her eyes as the wood was pointed to her. This was it. The girl let out a gasp as a warm sensation floated through her arm. Immediately the girl opened her eyes to see that the stranger was no longer looking at her but at her arm. She followed his gaze. Her arm was now free of the red smudges and now white paper wrapped around her arm. The girl stared in amazement completely mesmerized by her now smudge free arm. She was so focused that she didn't even notice he had released her and was now speaking.

"I couldn't fix the bones you had broken but that should hold you until we get back to Hogwarts." The figure said as he stood and began looking around at his surroundings unaware that the girl wasn't even listening. "Is there anyone else out here besides you?"

The girl took no notice still looking at her arm. He had fixed it. He had gotten rid of the red smudges. She was okay. He had helped her. Just then two strong hands grabbed her roughly around the shoulder and shook her.

"Pay attention!" The voice hissed as he brought his face close to hers so it was only an inch away. The girl's eyes widened in fear but she didn't try to pull away. Just then the man's face went into puzzlement as he looked down. "Where are your clothes?"

The girl followed his gaze and remembered that they had red smudges and she couldn't wear them. She went to tell him as much but realized she couldn't. Why couldn't she speak? She had forgotten to speak too. The girl's body began to shake as tears rolled down her face. The man looked taken back by the sudden tears.

"What are you crying about you silly girl?" The man snapped. The girl just shook her head she couldn't tell him. She wasn't able to tell him why. The man let out frustrated sigh. "You are most likely just shaken by what you have been through but you have to pull yourself together. You can not allow your guard down now. So pay attention!"

The girl jumped as he snarled the last sentence. The man smirked. At least he was getting through to her. With a grunt the man reached down and lifted the girl to her feet. He was actually surprised on how heavy she felt. Maybe he was just exhausted. As soon as he let go however she immediately began to fall to the ground. The man cursed as he reached down and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Apparently you have lost too much blood and can't stand let alone walk." The man growled. He couldn't protect them if he had to help her walk. They would be vulnerable. The girl just stared up at him tears still rolling down her face. The man sighed as he slowly set her back on the ground.

The girl stared up at him in fear. Was he going to leave her? No he had to stay here. Without a second thought she reached up and grabbed his sleeve. The man stared down at her.

"I am not leaving I am just going to transfigure you a blanket." Without hesitation the man pulled out his thin piece of wood. The girl immediately let go fear clouding her mind as she looked at the piece of wood. The man sneered as he pulled off his outermost robes and transfigured them into a black soft blanket. The girl flinched as he scooped her into his arms, wrapping the blanket around her as he stood. "Now stay quiet."

The girl nodded in acknowledgement but he ignored it. He had to get them out of here. Without a second thought he began his trek through the woods, the girl tucked securely in his arms, his wand out and ready.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus had actually been surprised that the chit had been so quiet. It was actually disturbing. He didn't have time to worry about that. He had to get the two of them out of here in one piece. Severus frowned. She would be fine.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when the silence began to worry him. Looking down he could see that the girl was sleeping. Severus was totally taken back. No one had ever had the gall to actually sleep in his presence. He was just about to shake her awake when a sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. Slowly he shifted the girl to his left hand so his wand hand was able to react if necessary. Now where had that noise come from?

Just then the sound cut through the air again.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted as he turned making sure he still had tight hold on the girl. The sound of the blast echoed through the woods. He had missed. Severus raised his wand higher. Just then the sound had come again except this time from behind him. Turning Severus stared. Just a few feet away stood a werewolf, his face twisted into a hungry snarl. Slowly Severus took a step back. Of course Fenrir would still be out and running around. It was still a full moon. Slowly Severus took another step back. He knew Fenrir was actually after the girl in his arms. Fenrir had always preferred children to adults. Severus shook his head. As easy as it would be to just give the werewolf the girl he couldn't. Dumbledore would never forgive him and for his own conscience? Severus frowned. That had died a long time ago.

Slowly Severus took another step back, careful not to step on any twigs that might set the werewolf off. The werewolf just stared at him. Apparently he didn't see the girl in Severus' arms. That was a relief. He might be able to make it out of here alive. Severus took another step.

Just then a sound cut through his senses. In his arms the girl began to stir. Severus cursed as she began to whimper lightly. Looking up Severus could see that the werewolf had heard it too. He had to get out of here. Without hesitation Severus lifted his wand.

"Sectasemptra!" He hissed and without even checking if it hit its target turned and ran. Severus could here a howl of pain coming from him but he knew the werewolf would recover soon. He had to escape. He couldn't apparate he already knew that. Dumbledore had made sure to put an anti-apparition ward around the entire area to make sure no Death Eaters could escape. Damn it all to hell!

Severus could hear the werewolf's claws scratching on the ground as it pursued them. It was coming closer. Severus let out a gasp. There was light coming through the trees. He was reaching the end of the forest; which meant the end of the apparition ward. The sound of claws on the forest floor became louder as the beast came closer. Would they make it? The end of the forest was still about fifty yards off. Even with Severus' long legs he wasn't sure if he could make it before the werewolf.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus called as he pointed his wand over his shoulder. Again he didn't stop to see if it hit its target. By the sound of where the spell went, it had missed. Damn it!

Just then a large figure cut through his view of escape. The werewolf had cut him off. Without slowing his pace Severus turned left just dodging the claw that came flying at him. He knew the claws weren't the dangerous part of the wolf. It was the saliva that turned wizards, but he still didn't want to add anymore scars to his collection.

After running a few feet he turned right so the light was in his view again. He had to get out of here. It was only ten yards away. Out of what seemed like nowhere a claw flew into his vision. Severus immediately tried to duck but the claw hooked onto the blanket, wrenching the girl from his grip. Severus stopped as he saw the blanket crash violently into a nearby tree. The girl would be unconscious if not dead from the impact. Severus watched as the blanket snagged on the tree and the young girl, he had come to hate over the years, tumbled out of it. Immediately Severus dashed for her but the werewolf was faster.

"Sectusemptra!" Severus roared as the wolf closed in on her. The wolf was so focused that it hadn't even noticed the curse until it cut into his face. With a howl of pain the werewolf stumbled backwards clawing at its face. Severus took the opportunity to run forward and swing the unconscious girl into his arms. He had to get out of here. Without a second glance Severus turned and ran to his only escape. He could hear the wolf regaining its self but he was almost there.

Just then the open sky washed over them as Severus ran from the woods. He had no time to enjoy the beautiful sky. Without a second thought Severus turned on spot and disappeared with a pop.

Severus let out a grunt as he crashed headfirst into the ground. Immediately Severus pushed himself up onto his elbows. Looking up he could see he had appartated just outside of Hogwart's gates. The tall shadow of the castle washing over him. They were safe.

Looking down Severus could see the unconscious girl pinned under him. Carefully he reached out a hand and turned her face to his. Her breath was coming out ragged and slow but she was breathing. She was alive. Severus could feel his body relax slightly. Slowly he raised his hand so it rested on a newly opened cut that appeared on the girl's forehead from the impact on the tree. She was not out of the clear yet. He had to get her to Poppy.

With a grunt Severus forced his rebelling body to stand. It felt as if he was made out of lead. Slowly Severus reached down and hoisted the unconscious body back into his arms. Looking down Severus could see that the girl had been crying. Severus smirked as he pushed back the girl's wild curls from her face. Hermione Granger had been found.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I will be sure to get chapter 1 up soon. Please review!!_


	2. Two Patients in Need of Healing

_Author's Note: Ok well here is Chapter 1!!! Hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I'm going to busy this weekend so you may not see an immediate update. Happy Reading!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings amazing character or stories. (if I did Snape would have had a better ending!!)_

**Chapter 1: Two Patients in Need of Healing**

"No Headmaster, I am not sure…"

Whose voice is that? It sounds familiar… Who? Slowly the girl could feel herself stir. She knew she was awake but she couldn't bring herself to wake fully. It was as if an enchantment was placed over her eyelids to make her eyes stay closed. She knew that was not the case. So how come she was so tired?

"After I escaped I brought her here where Poppy administered the sleeping…"

The rest of the sentence was drowned out. She didn't care about what they were saying. Just one question kept popping in her head. Whose voice was that? Why did it sound so familiar? Wait she knew who that was. It was… She couldn't remember a name or face that came with the voice she could only remember dark eyes. Now that she thought about it she couldn't even remember her own name or face. She couldn't even remember her own eyes. Why was that? But the dark eyes kept popping up in her head clear as day.

"Well I shall leave now…"

Wait! He couldn't leave. He was the only thing she could remember. She might not be able to remember the face but she could remember his eyes. She couldn't let her only memory disappear. Without hesitation she sprung up from her bed, hoping to stop him. She had to. He couldn't leave. Without thinking she clung to the closest thing that was near.

"Miss Granger?!"

Slowly she opened her eyes. Please, let him still be here. He had to be. Looking up she could see an old man with half moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He also had a long white flowing beard and long flowing hair. But she didn't pay attention to that. All she saw was his eyes; light blue eyes that seemed to twinkle as they stared down at her.

It wasn't him. Slowly she released his robe that she had been holding. He had left. Slowly she let her gaze fall to her hands. Her only memory was gone? Her eyes began to burn as tears began to form. She took no notice.

"Miss Granger?" The old man asked concern in his voice as he ducked down into her vision. She shook her head. She didn't know who Miss Granger was. Even if she did she couldn't help him. She couldn't even speak.

"See Headmaster, she seems to suffering from severe confusion."

Immediately her head shot up. There was that voice. Looking around she spotted him. There in the corner of the room was a tall dark man with the dark eyes that kept swimming in her memory. He seemed to be just leaving. His hand was resting on the doorknob ready to turn. Without hesitation she ran to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus stared as the girl flung herself from the headmaster and began to run to him. Without hesitation he whipped out his wand. The chit was probably angry at him but he wasn't going to allow her to vent it. He was ready to stop her advance when her legs gave out and she dived towards the ground. Without a second thought Severus stashed his wand back up his sleeve and ran forward, arms outstretched. He grunted as he crashed to the floor his arms catching her just in time. At the speed she had dropped she would have surely suffered from another concussion.

"Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name were you…?" Severus stopped his rant as he saw she was shaking. Her small figure latched onto his arm. Slowly he reached out a hand and tried to push her back so he could see her. Severus hissed as her grip tightened her nails cutting into his skin through his robe. "Miss Granger, release me!"

Severus tried to wrench his arm from her grip but she refused to let go. Without a second thought he whipped out his wand. If she wasn't going to let go willingly then force will have to… Severus stopped in mid thought as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Turning he could see that the Headmaster had moved away from the bed and was kneeling next to him.

"Severus don't, you must think about her." Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes sad as he looked at the girl. Severus slowly placed his wand back into his sleeve.

"Albus, she will not release me," Severus growled but the headmaster continued to shake his head. Severus watched as the headmaster reached out and gently set a hand on the girls shoulder. Miss Granger flinched but didn't fight at the small contact.

"Miss Granger, would you please release Professor Snape's arm?" The Headmaster gently asked. The girl shook her head angrily. Severus hissed as her hold tightened.

"Miss Granger, release me at once!" Severus hissed ignoring the Headmaster's protests as he began shoving her off. "Release me! I order you! I'm not going anywhere woman!"

The girl reacted at that. Slowly Severus could feel her grip loosen until she was only holding on to his sleeve. Immediately he tried to pull back the rest of his arm but her grip tightened holding him in place. Severus let out a sigh as he stopped struggling. She clearly was not going to let him go. She also didn't seem to want to hurt him. Slowly he lowered his arm so it rested on the ground. He could feel her grip loosen again but made no move to pull his arm back. Severus watched as the tension began to leave her body as she relaxed. Why was she clinging on to him? Why was she so relieved he was staying? Severus shook his head, only one way to find out.

"Miss Granger," Severus whispered gently, startling even him-self. Who knew his voice could be so kind? "Would you please release me or at least explain why you won't?"

The girl just shook her head slowly. Her hand still clasped onto his sleeve.

"Why ever not?" Severus asked his voice taking on a more dangerous tone. He had tried being nice and nice wasn't working. His patience was beginning to run thin. Again she shook her head. That was it.

Ignoring the headmaster, Severus shot up so he was standing dragging the girl with him. Upon standing he grabbed both of her arms and dragged her over to the bed. He could practically see Dumbledore shaking his head at him. He didn't care. The little chit needed to know her place. As soon as he reached the bed Severus pressed her firmly into the mattress refusing to let her go.

"Now you will tell me everything. You will explain yourself thoroughly and leave nothing out. If you can not complete this task then I shall enter your mind and find out for myself. I assure you I will make no attempt at avoiding your private secrets. Now talk." He growled his voice low and dangerous. He was going to get her to talk. Slowly Severus dropped himself down on his knee so he was eyelevel with her. Her chocolate eyes met his obsidian ones. Severus smirked as he saw her flinch and begin to shake. There, all it took was force. Now he would get all of the answers he needed. Out of fear she would awaken from her trance and spill everything he wanted to know. That or she breaks down into sobs then he could have the headmaster take over and get answers. He was extremely surprised when she did neither.

The girl closed her eyes and shook her head. Severus growled as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Without hesitation he pushed through her mind. He was surprised at how easily he had broken into her wards. He had expected her to be stronger than that or at least put up a fight. However upon entering her mind he knew all he needed to know.

Severus pulled back with a growl. The girl was still sitting on the bed, sobs now overtaking her. Severus ignored her however and instead turned to the Headmaster. Dumbledore stared at him with a calm face but Severus could see a small shine of curiosity and expectation behind those twinkling eyes. Severus let out a sigh.

"She has no memories besides those in the forest, Albus."

Severus watched as the headmaster stared at him. He could tell the headmaster was upset by this but the old man refused to show it. Severus turned back to the girl who was still sobbing in the bed. That would explain a lot, for example why she had not wanted him to leave. He was the only memory she had. Of course she wouldn't want to lose that. _Why me?_ Severus thought with a sigh. Why did this type of things happen to him? He couldn't deal with the chit. And he definitely could stay in the hospital wing with her. Severus turned to the headmaster.

"Albus, what are we going to do?"

The headmaster's face looked thoughtful for a minute before a small smile spread across his face. Severus flinched inwardly. He knew that smile and he knew he wouldn't like what came after.

"Well Severus, Miss Granger seems to refuse to allow you to leave," Severus groaned he knew what was coming. He was not going to like it. "And seeing as we must help Miss Granger heal she will need to rest and the only way I see that is for you to stay here."

Severus jumped to his feet and turned to the headmaster ignoring Miss Granger's trembling hand that had taken hold of the back of his robes. The headmaster stared at him an amused expression on his face.

"I refuse to watch over her. Albus I have potions I need to have ready for Poppy by tomorrow and I…" Severus began but the headmaster cut him off.

"I am sure Poppy will allow you to put those off, especially if it is in the best interest of one of her patients."

"…and I have to get my material ready for classes when term starts…"

"We still have three weeks until the beginning of school and I am sure that most of your things are already organized. One night won't hurt them."

"…I have potions that I need to tend to…"

"I could put a stasis charm on them to make sure they will be ready for you when you get to them."

Severus could practically feel his mind working. He couldn't come up with any other reason besides him not wanting too. Dumbledore smiled at him knowing that he was right. Severus sighed.

"Very well."

"Splendid." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkled. Severus growled. One day he would destroy that infernal twinkling. Severus watched as the headmaster turned from him and headed towards the door, stopping with his hand on the doorknob. "I will see you both in the morning. Good Night."

With that the headmaster disappeared leaving Severus and Miss Granger alone. Turning he could see that the little wench still had a hold on the back of his robes and was staring at him with sad, desperate eyes. Severus stopped. He had been ready to take everything out on her. Blame her for the mess he had found himself in. But he found that he couldn't. Those sad eyes wouldn't let him.

Severus growled as he turned to look away from her instead looking at the bed on the other side of the ward.

"I will be staying here." Severus whispered his gaze refusing to move from the bed. Slowly he could feel her grip loosen on his robes until they finally let go. Despite his determination to not look at her Severus couldn't help but let his gaze fall onto her face only to be in total shock.

Sitting on the bed the girl was smiling up at him. Not just a small smile but a full smile, pure joy radiating off of her. Severus turned so he was now facing her, his face in disbelief. No one had ever looked at him like that. To just be happy that he was there. Severus could feel his gut clench. He didn't like it. He didn't deserve it.

"Now go to bed." Severus snapped hoping to wipe the smile of her face. Her smile did falter slightly, but not enough which only fueled his anger. She was still smiling as she crawled into bed. Severus watched her. How dare she smile at him? She didn't have the right. Severus sighed. Well he couldn't just stand here. He needed something to rest on. He normally didn't sleep choosing instead to work but seeing as he was stuck here he would at least need a place to sit. Upon turning to walk to one of the other beds he was stopped. Looking over his shoulder he could see that her hand was clinging onto the back of his robes again. Severus let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am only going to go over there to rest." Severus growled. He didn't like explaining his actions, especially to a student. But he knew she wouldn't let him if he didn't. The girl looked up to him and then to the area he was indicating. Severus watched angrily as she shook her head violently.

"Why not?" Severus snapped at her. He also didn't like being told what he could or could not do. He got enough of it from Dumbledore he didn't need it from her too. Severus could feel his chest tighten slightly as she looked up to him, her eyes pleading him to stay. Severus growled. He couldn't very well stand over her all night.

With a defeated sigh Severus reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand. The girl flinched slightly but refused to let go, her face full of determination. Severus smirked. She had guts. Any other student would have released him and cowered. Then again most students didn't want him to stay by their bedside either. With a flick of his wand Severus transfigured the nightstand into a wooden arm chair. Then with another flick of his wand he transfigured some pillows from the unoccupied bed into cushions which magically attached themselves to the wooden frame; leaving a large comfortable arm chair. Severus turned to look at Granger to see a look of total awe on her face. Severus couldn't help but smirk. The little chit had even forgotten about magic.

"I will rest here." Severus stated his voice not as sharp as before. Granger nodded a look of amazement still on her face. Severus watched as her hand relaxed and let go of him. He was almost tempted to just bolt and leave her but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave. It was not everyday that someone had actually wished for his company and one night wouldn't kill him.

Severus slowly lowered himself into his chair. Transfiguration had not always been his strongest skill as Minerva constantly pointed out. But the chair was plush and comfortable nonetheless. Severus watched as Granger slowly lowered herself down to her own bed, her eyes never leaving him. As she laid the girl let out a content sigh. Severus watched as her small figure relaxed. He couldn't help but smirk. No one in their right mind would be relaxed in his presence but then again Miss Granger wasn't in her right mind. Severus frowned. That's right she didn't know him. Know how he used to go out of his way to be cruel to her, to mock her.

When her memories returned she would hate him and the calm she felt around him would disappear. Severus shook his head. He didn't really care if he was honest with himself. He knew this was only a one time thing. She probably would regain her memories by tomorrow. She only seemed to be suffering slightly. Even though she had no memories she still could understand him when he spoke. She must have a sense of language then. Then why couldn't she speak?

Severus shook his head again. It didn't matter he was only here for the night and then he could dump her on Albus. Unless her memories returned then everything would go back to normal. Looking up Severus could see that Granger had turned and was now laying on her side staring up at him with her large brown orbs. Severus growled at her which only caused her to smile back. Infernal chit!

"Go to sleep." Severus commanded firmly. Granger nodded and closed her eyes. Severus watched her lay there until her breathing became rhythmic. She had fallen asleep.

Severus closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to wander. Potter and Weasley were going to be overjoyed at the news. Both had believed Granger to be dead. Severus couldn't blame them. She had been gone for about a month now. He had thought her to be dead too. He had to admit, he had been saddened. Hermione Granger, as much as he hated her for being a know-it-all, had been a good student probably his best ever. He enjoyed the challenge she had set for him, pushing him to raise the bar. Yes, Granger had excelled in everything she did which irked him to no end. Not only had she been smart, she also had friends. Severus had never been so lucky. His school days had at first been something of a relief but quickly turned dark. He had had only one true friend but in the end she had turned her back on him.

Severus frowned at the memory. She had never forgiven him. She had left him. Severus could feel his chest tighten. He had been alone. The only friends his knowledge had gotten him were those that used him. Severus' head nodded as sleep began to overtake him. He was used to being used. Dumbledore and Voldemort used him often. Voldemort had used him for potions and to obtain power, while Dumbledore had used him and his love for Lily to help protect Potter…

Severus opened his eyes realizing he had been drifting to sleep. He wasn't going to fall asleep. He had to keep his thoughts running. Voldemort was now dead. They had defeated him. He was free. It had been on Potter's seventeenth birthday. They had fought at Godric's Hollow where it had all began; his love for Lily, the Potters deaths, Voldemort's demise and now his death. The woods nearby is where he had found Granger. He had gone to visit Lily's grave. He had heard noises during his visit coming from the forest and decided to investigate. Lucky for her he did. It had been a full moon and with her bleeding she would have attracted Fenrir like Bogarts to a cupboard. Severus could feel his head droop as his eyes closed. But why was she bleeding so badly? Why was she stabbing at her arm? Sleep began to take over him as he sat in the chair. Why had she…?

The Potion's Master's body relaxed as sleep overtook him. As he fell asleep he was unaware of the brown eyes that had been watching him from the bed.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione watched as the man fell asleep. The girl smiled as she felt her own eyes to droop. Since she had been found in the woods she felt safe. Like she was where she belonged. She liked this feeling and was happy to relax as it took her. Slowly she reached her hand over to his, which rested it one the chair. Hesitantly she placed her small hand on top of his. She had seen the pain that had shot through his eyes while he sat there lost in thought. She had wanted to reach out to him but she knew he wouldn't appreciate it so she laid there and watched instead. Who was he? She knew she should being worried about who she was but this man seemed to catch her attention. As much as she needed him she realized he needed someone too. Hermione's eyes fully closed and sleep completely absorbed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Poppy smiled softly as she walked into the infirmary. She had seen Miss Granger watching Severus as he fell asleep. But she stayed in the doorway instead of forcing the girl to go to sleep. She knew the girl needed to sleep but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt. As much as she hated to admit it, maybe she had two patients that needed healing. She had always known Severus had been wounded to a point of no return. She felt guilty. She could have possibly made life better for him but by the time she tried to help it was too late. She knew Severus had a hard time sleeping but she never forced him to take better care of himself or offered him any way to fix his burden. Instead she gave him projects to do so that he wouldn't have any available time to try anything against Hogwarts.

She had never trusted him. She had always insisted that Dumbledore had made a mistake trusting the man. The only thing that had kept her using his potions was the fact that he wouldn't dare try anything under the headmaster's watchful eye. She smiled sadly as she looked down at the man his face was completely relaxed as he slept. Slowly Poppy took a blanket from one of the other beds and placed it over him.

Severus had been to the infirmary many times over the years but this was the first time she had seen him looked so relaxed when he was asleep. Even with the help of a Dreamless Sleep Draught he still never looked so calm. Poppy let her gaze fall onto Miss Granger. The girl's face held as small smile as she slept her hand still rested on Severus' She and Dumbledore had both already talked and they both agreed. Miss Granger's condition might not be so bad after all. Maybe the girl would be able to heal wounds that they had been unable to. With that Poppy turned around and headed back to her office hoping to get some well deserved sleep herself.


	3. Dumbledore's Solution

_Author's Note: Well here is Chapter two as promised. Hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or creations_

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Solution**

"Hermione?!"

"Oi Hermione, it's us, open up!"

Severus jumped at the sound of fists on the door. What the hell was going on? Where was he? Severus looked around to see he was in the infirmary. How had he gotten here? His view rested on the huddle of blanket in the center of the bed next to him. He could see the huddle was shaking. Slowly Severus reached out and pulled back the covers. There in the center of the bed was Miss Granger huddled up in to a ball, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked up to him. All of his memories of what happened yesterday came back to him.

"Oi Hermione, it's us!" The voice called through the door followed immediately by pounding. Severus closed his eyes as a headache began to form. And here is the rest of the Golden Trio coming to save the day.

"Harry it won't open, I'm going to break in."

Severus stood at that. He couldn't have the dunderheads breaking into an infirmary. As he reached the door a loud bang hit his ears and the door flew off its hinges and sailed with a deafening crash into the wall. Severus growled. That door had almost taken his head off. Imagine if it had been someone else besides him on the other side of the door. Severus stood as the dust cleared revealing the red head moron who had the nerve to break in.

"See Harry," The red head called over his shoulder to his partner who was most likely standing behind him completely unaware of Severus' presence.

"Ron you can't just break in to the infirmary," Harry said to his friend. He knew Ron was excited to see Hermione. They all were, but breaking and entering wasn't the way to do it. Ron sometimes just didn't think.

"My thoughts exactly Mister Potter," Severus sneered as he towered over the two. He watched in amusement as Weasley whipped around to face him. His face paled considerably at the sight of him. "You could have killed someone with that little stunt."

Weasley's face flushed a shade of magenta he had never seen before. Severus smirked as he saw Weasley clench his fists in anger. Slowly he slipped his wand out of his sleeve just in case the boy tried anything. Weasley was now seventeen and considered an adult. Severus would have no qualms about hexing him if the red head came at him. Potter reached out and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Ron, we can't see her if you start a fight with a professor."

Severus watched in amusement as Weasley's face flushed even brighter if the was at all possible and then slowly his shoulders relaxed. So now noble Potter came to the rescue how Gryffindor of him. Severus sneered. Of course he would be so noble. Potter tore his gaze from his friend and instead turned to face him.

"Sir, we just wanted to come and see Hermione. We were told she was found." Severus watched as the boy's eyes shined hopefully at him. He knew Potter had been torn when Miss Granger had disappeared believing it to be his entire fault. Severus sneered. he had preferred the boy that way, the boy had started to become calm and refused to go anywhere dangerous on his own anymore, afraid that he could lose another friend. Now with Granger's return would that change?

"Yes, she was found," Severus stated his voice calm as he answered them. He watched as Weasley's face broke into a large goofy grin and Potter stared at him blankly. Severus stared at him thoughtfully for a second. He would have thought the boy would be sharing the same goofy look his partner was. Maybe the war had changed him more than Severus thought. "I am unsure of whether or not she can entertain guests."

Weasley's face flushed with rage.

"What do you mean? Hermione is our friend. We have a right to see her."

"Yes," Severus sneered. "Just as patients have the right to remain undisturbed. Which by the looks of what you have already done, you would be classified as a disturbance."

Weasley looked as if he was ready to rip Severus' face off. His fists were clenched and his face set into a snarl. Severus smirked. Weasley's face reminded him exactly of what Black's reaction would have been to the same news. It amused him. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Severus just let the boys in. You know they have been worried sick about her."

Severus turned to see Minerva walking down the corridor towards them. Of course Minerva would allow her "golden boys" in. Severus growled as she stopped in front of him.

"Minerva, as much as I would love to allow these two in," Severus began, putting as big of a sneer as he could pull on the word 'love'. "They have already destroyed part of the infirmary and startled Miss Granger."

Severus watched in amusement as the witch turned on the two, rage burning behind her square spectacles.

"You two did what?" Minerva asked them sternly. Weasley flushed but said nothing. Potter sat there silently his face still blank.

"Well he wouldn't let us in," Weasley began pointing an angry finger towards him. Severus glared. How like the boy to point the blame somewhere else. Minerva glared at the boy sternly.

"I will discuss with you later the proper way to enter the infirmary, but for now…" Minerva started as she turned to the infirmary. "I believe we should visit Miss Granger.

Severus growled as Weasley's face burst into a smile. He wanted so much to wipe that grin off his face and tell them they couldn't visit. Severus looked to Minerva. But he knew better than to cross the old witch.

"Very well." Severus growled as he walked ahead of them into the infirmary. However if either of them caused any type of disturbance he would personally throw them out. Severus led them to the bed Miss Granger was occupying. The girl was sitting up in the bed now. Her face was still fearful as he rounded the corner. However as soon as she saw him she smiled. Severus glared. Infernal Chit.

"Hermione!" The red head shouted as he rounded the corner and saw her. Immediately the boy ran forward, Potter following close behind. At first Granger's face looked curious at the call but then it was quickly covered by fear. Severus flinched as the girl let out a blood curdling scream. Weasley stopped in mid step as Granger screamed hysterically, her eyes never leaving him.

"Hermione…?" The boy whispered clearly hurt by her reaction. Granger ignored his call instead jumping from the bed and fleeing to the nearest corner. Severus followed her. What had gotten into the chit? Upon coming closer he could see that she was now huddled up in the corner, her small figure shaking.

"Miss Granger," Severus growled as he ducked down in front of her. "What…?"

Just then her hand came flying out of nowhere. Severus hissed as her nails scraped across his cheek. He could feel blood dripping down his cheek as he kneeled there. What the hell…? Just then her scream entered his ears again. Now she was looking at her hand which had specks of Severus' blood on them. Severus watched as she tried to rub the blood off of her hand but all it did was smear. Just then she shot up from where she sat and darted to the table where Poppy kept all of her utensils. Poppy may be a witch but she kept some Muggle utensils for those wounds that were cursed and magic couldn't be used to heal them.

Granger ran to the table. Severus watched in horror as she grabbed the knife that sat in the center of the table. She wouldn't… But that was exactly what she was going to do. Severus growled as he ran to her. She was planning on taking her fingers off to remove the blood that stained them. She was just about to stab into her fingers when Severus reached her.

"You silly girl what do you think you are going to accomplish by doing that?" Severus growled as he ripped her from the table forcing her to drop the knife as he went. He could hear Weasley's protests at him grabbing her but he didn't care. Weasley had no idea the seriousness of what she had almost done. Severus struggled as the girl tried to fight him off. He wasn't going to let her get away. He had to calm here down.

"Granger," Severus growled as he grabbed the struggling girl's wrists thrusting them back. He had her pinned under him, him kneeling on his fours and her lying on her back under him. Granger immediately began to squirm but Severus refused to release her. His breath was coming in pants as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as if in pain and her face was flushed from her fighting. Why had she reacted like that? Why had she freaked out at the sight of Weasley? Severus slowly released her one wrist and reached to his cheek that was still bleeding. And to his blood? Severus stared at her as realization hit him

"Severus," Minerva called as she ran over to the two of them, her voice in confused rage. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think that should be quite obvious Minerva." Severus hissed as Granger began to struggle again.

"Get off of her you greasy git." Weasley yelled angrily as he ran over to them. Minerva ignored him and focused on Severus.

"Severus what do you mean?" Minerva asked gently. Granger opened her eyes and turned to see Weasley standing only a few feet away. Immediately she began to scream as she struggled. Severus grunted as her legs shot up and kneed him in the gut.

"Will someone get him out of here!?" Severus yelled over the girl's screams. He needed to calm her down. Weasley looked confused as he stared from Snape to Hermione. Severus grunted as her knee came flying up again. "Now!"

Severus watched as Weasley went to retort but Potter reached over and grabbed his arm. Weasley looked like he was about to argue but stopped at the sight of Hermione screaming. Sadly he allowed Harry to drag him out.

Severus growled as she continued to struggle. Carefully he put both of her wrists into his left hand so his right one would be free. He could hear Minerva argue as he pulled out his wand. He ignored her. Slowly he brought the wand to Granger's hands which he still held tightly in his grip. Whispering the incantation he cleaned her hands of his blood. Then turning his wand to himself he cleaned up the blood running down his cheek.

"Miss Granger," Severus growled as she continued to fight. "Miss Granger it is gone. Look it's all gone, your okay."

Slowly Granger stopped struggling. Severus sighed in relief when she stopped fighting all together. Minerva watched in amazement as her pupil stopped struggling then she turned to him.

"Severus what is going on?" She asked confusion clear on her face.

"It appears that Miss Granger is suffering," Severus started as he slowly released the girl's wrists. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to fight anymore he let go of her completely and began pushing himself up. "She appears to have a fear of the color red."

Minerva stared at him in disbelief as he fully stood.

"That is preposterous. She is a Gryffindor she can't be afraid of the colors that signify it." Minerva explained as if it was the idea she was afraid of her own house colors was ridiculous. Severus turned to glare at her as he reached down and lifted Granger to her feet. Yes the idea might sound ridiculous but it made since. She hadn't freaked out earlier because the infirmary was completely white and he wore complete black. It would also explain the incident in the woods.

"When I found her in the woods," Severus began staring at Granger who was in turn staring in awe at her now clean hands. "She had no clothes, wearing only her undergarments. I had thought it was strange but thought maybe they were just torn or she lost them. Now I think she got rid of them. There had probably had blood on them."

Minerva went to interrupt. There could be many reasons why she wasn't wearing her clothes but Severus cut her off.

"Also when I found her she was trying to hack her arm off. I thought it was just hysteria but now I believe she was trying to get rid of it. Maybe it had been wounded and was bleeding so she was trying to separate it from her. When I brought her here Poppy had said that her arm was broken. I thought it was because of her stabbing it. But now I see why. It was already broken. And how she reacted to Weasley…"

Again Minerva tried to interrupt but Severus cut her off.

"Minerva don't you see? Weasley has red hair. She didn't react that way to Potter just Weasley. And when she cut my cheek she began to go hysteric. She was attempting to cut off her fingers when I stopped her." Minerva paled but said nothing. "And now that the blood and Weasley are gone she is completely calm."

Minerva sat down on the nearest bed as if the information was about to knock her over. Severus watched all the emotions that ran over her face as she thought. Slowly her gaze fell to Granger who was still staring at her hand with utter amazement. Finally she sighed and looked up to him a slight fear in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She asked her voice slightly hoarse. Severus stared at her, his face thoughtful for a moment.

"We will have to talk to the Headmaster."

___________________________________________________________________

Severus fidgeted slightly as the headmaster stared at him from behind his half moon glasses. Severus didn't know what it was. Whenever he sat in the seat across from the headmaster he always felt like a student who just got caught after curfew. He did not enjoy the feeling. This was exactly why he always chose to stand. But the story was a long one and he figured he should sit and be comfortable. That was his mistake.

Looking to his right he could see Granger. She was sitting in the chair next to him, kicking her feet innocently, as she took in the room before her. She was dressed in a white sundress, that poppy had picked out, with her uncontrollable hair pulled back in a white ribbon. Severus frowned. As calm as she looked now, it was surprising how hysterical she had been only ten minutes ago. It had taken both him and Albus to calm her down. He had forgotten that Albus was a full blown Gryffindor. Fawkes had to be removed along with many of the headmaster's collections. Severus shook his head. He was going to have to get her over this fear. She could not live fearing everything red. Severus frowned. Since when did he have to do anything? Yes the chit had attached herself to him but that didn't mean he had to do anything.

The only reason she was here in the first place was because she wouldn't let him leave. As soon as he put a hand on the door to leave, she went at him. Poppy had tried to calm her down so he could leave. Eventually they just gave up all together and allowed her to come. Severus growled. He didn't like it. He didn't like her forcing her presence on him. He liked his space and quiet. Having the girl hanging off of him was not helping. _Well she couldn't talk,_ Severus thought with a smirk that was soon followed by a frown, _yet._

He couldn't even dump her off on her friends. As soon as they had left the infirmary with her in tow, Weasley wanted to know what was going on. Severus shook his head at the memory. It had not been pretty. Not only did they have to restrain a hysterical girl but they had to restrain Weasley who kept insisting that Severus had done something to her. Severus scowled, like he wanted the wench following him. He was planning on dumping her as soon as he had the chance. The headmaster's voice cut through his thoughts forcing him to face the old man. He hoped the man had come up with a solution. That's why they were here in the first place.

"So you are telling me Severus that Miss Granger here," Albus nodded to the girl who was staring at all the headmasters on the wall a dazed look on her face. "Has a fear of anything red."

Severus nodded. He knew it sounded stupid. Even to his ears it sounded ridiculous but it explained things better than anything else he could think of. Albus nodded back his gaze still on Granger. Severus watched in amusement as the girl slowly stood from her seat and headed to the wall with the headmasters portraits. Upon reaching them she cautiously raised her hands and began to try and pull the frame off the wall undoubtedly wanting to figure out what made them move. The portraits holder, an old man with large eyebrows shook his fists threateningly at her. Granger took no notice however and continued to yank at the frame. Severus almost laughed as the deceased headmaster began to threaten her with detentions. Still Granger took no notice. Only when a worried Minerva came over and pulled her from the portrait did the girl stop.

Severus smirked from behind his hands. Of course the girl's curiosity never wavered. Except now she had even more to be curious about. Severus shook his head slightly. She was definitely going to be a handful. Severus stopped watching Granger and returned his view back to the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at his eyes twinkling brightly. Severus stared at him. What was he so happy about? Severus paled as he realized that he was smiling. The dark dour potions master had been smiling. It hadn't been a full smile but just a turn of his lips. Severus scowled at the headmaster. Dumbledore continued to smile until Minerva brought Granger back to her seat.

"So what are we going to do Albus?" Minerva asked as she let go of Granger's arm. Albus looked at her before closing his eyes.

"I believe she will need a room that will be free of red." He started his eyes closed as he spoke. "She also would need a room with no windows, for if something outside were to take on a red appearance we may have a problem. And…" Severus frowned. It was always at the 'and' part where the bad news came. Unluckily for him this was one of those times. "She will need to stay near someone, preferably someone from Hogwarts staff, at all times.

At that last statement Albus opened his eyes so they were directed directly at him. Severus scowled. The headmaster had better not be suggesting what he thought he was.

"Albus you had better not be suggesting that…"

"Yes Severus I am suggesting that Miss Granger should stay with you. You should watch over her."

Severus jumped from his seat, rage flowing from his body. How dare the Headmaster dump her onto him?

"Albus…" Severus began but Dumbledore raised a hand silencing him.

"Severus it would be for the best. For one I do not believe Miss Granger would go willingly with anyone else. Secondly we can give her a room in the dungeons where there are no windows. And lastly, you could help teach her. You could teach her and return her to the Miss Granger we knew." Severus went to retort but again the headmaster raised his hand silencing him. "Unless you are planning on moving to the infirmary this is all I can come up with."

Severus glared. No moving to the infirmary was not an option. He had potions that could only be brewed in the cold, dark, damp, rooms of the dungeon. But he couldn't. He couldn't take her.

"Albus…" Severus began his mind working furiously to come up with an excuse. Albus however shook his head.

"Severus, this is final. I shall not hear anymore about it. You can still brew your potions. During your free time you can help her. Please," Albus said as he looked at the dour potions master his eyes pleading. "She needs you."

Severus paled. No one had ever needed him before. But he couldn't. He didn't have what it took. The girl was emotionally traumatized. He couldn't be kind and gentle which was what she needed to recover. He knew that but that didn't stop him from hissing out the next words.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Splendid!" Albus smiled triumphantly as he looked at him over his half moon spectacles. Severus glared. He hated when the headmaster got his way which happened to be more times than not. The old man had probably grown up spoiled. "Well it is about noon so why don't you go get her situated while I explain the situation to Mister Weasley and Mister Potter. I am sure the two are confused and would like to know what was wrong with their friend."

"I will go get them…" Minerva offered as she headed to the door. But Dumbledore shook his head.

"Minerva I believe you should go with Severus and help him with Miss Granger. Merlin knows she will probably be a handful."

Minerva nodded and looked to Severus. The Potions Master glared back. He wasn't fond of the idea, but Minerva's help would be useful. Slowly Severus stood. They might as well get started. Immediately upon standing Severus could feel small hands grab his cloak. Turning he could see that Granger had stood also, but was clinging to the back of his robe. Severus scowled at her. Hoping that he might intimidate her into letting go but she ignored him and instead turned to face the door. Severus sighed. He wasn't able to even intimidate her properly.

"Then we shall be off." Severus stated as he headed to the door the girl following right behind him.

"Hold on one moment." Albus called from his desk. Severus turned to glare at the old man. What could the old coot possibly want now? "I would like to speak to Minerva privately before you head to the dungeons. Severus if you would be as kind as to take Miss Granger and wait by the stone gargoyles."

Severus shot him one last glare but said nothing as he left the office, the girl still clinging to him.

___________________________________________________________________

"Yes, Albus?" Minerva asked as she approached his desk her voice full of curiosity. Albus smiled up at her his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing."

Minerva stared at him in confusion but his face remained impassive. What did he mean nothing?

"Albus what…?" She began but he cut her off.

"There is nothing I need to discuss."

Minerva looked totally lost as she stared at her charge. Then why…? The man stared calmly back at her. A long silence enveloped them until finally Minerva spoke.

"Well if there is nothing to discuss then I must go to Severus. Merlin knows what kind of barbed comments he is throwing at her." Albus stared at her for a moment.

"Minerva, do you know why I assigned Severus to watch over Miss Granger?" He asked calmly. Minerva looked taken back by the sudden question.

"Well I believe that you made that quite clear when you spoke earlier." Minerva stated sounding a little on edge. Was Albus keeping something from her?

"I said what I had to, to get him to take her."

Minerva stared at him. What was he talking about?

"Albus please explain what you are talking about. I may have known you for many years now but even I have difficulty deciphering your hidden meanings." Minerva sighed exhaustedly as she sat down in the chair across from him. Albus smiled at her before he spoke.

"If I had told Severus my true intentions he would have refused." Minerva stared at him.

"And what were you true intentions?" She asked her curiosity truly taking over.

"I believe that Miss Granger possesses something that could help him," Albus began as he stood walking to the window. "I believe that she could show him true innocence. Miss Granger doesn't know all the deeds he had done and even if she did I still believe she will stay by him. I believe that by forcing him to take care of her he may be able to learn that he can care; that he can show affection."

Minerva looked as if she had been slapped.

"Albus I don't believe it is just that simple. Severus is not the innocent child he used to be. I have seen him in rage. He could hurt her, Albus. He is not kind or gentle. He can be cold and heartless. The girl is already emotionally wounded and placing her with an emotionally scarred man who could turn on her at any moment could put her even farther from recovering. Are you willing to risk that?"

Dumbledore stood there at the window silently taking in the sight of the grounds before turning to her. Minerva gasped at the sad, desperate, determination in his eyes.

"Yes, I am."

_Author's Note: There's chapter 2!! Hope you enjoyed and as always please REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Finding Suitable Quarters

_Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 3!! I'm sorry it took so long. I was on vacation in the south for a week and had no computer access. Now I'm working and actually have to work today in a few hours .Sigh. I just can never find the time to write... but that doesnt mean I've stopped looking for it. Well here is Chapter 3 hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling amazing stories or characters._

**Chapter 3: Finding Suitable Quarters**

Severus scowled as he sat outside the Headmaster's office waiting. He had never been patient and being forced to sit and wait was doing nothing to calm him. _They had better be talking about something important._ Severus thought angrily.

Looking over he could see Granger. She was still standing next to him. She had refused to leave his side since they came to stand out here. Severus could see in her eyes that she wanted to explore and check out her surroundings but she refused to release him to do so. Severus growled. There was no way he was going to entertain her and follow her as she explored. No she could sit and wait.

Just then the sound of the moving stairway came to his ears. Turning Severus could see Minerva standing in the archway that came from the Headmaster's office. Her face had a look of shock to it. Severus growled. What was she so shocked about? Then he shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

"Are we going?" He growled as he began to head towards the staircase. Minerva snapped out of her thoughts as he walked away and began to follow. Severus could hear Minerva's footsteps behind him. He had already waited long enough. He wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting.

He was also very aware of the girl's presence. He could feel the slight tugging on the back of the cloak as he walked letting him know she was still holding on. Severus was tempted to turn and force her to let go but he didn't have the strength to fight. He knew she would refuse to anyway.

Severus slowed down his pacing as he came to the staircase. The stairs were just in the process of changing. He hated having to wait but the stairs had a mind of their own. Severus could feel the girl's hands release his cloak from behind. _Good_ He scowled. He didn't like her clinging to him. It made him feel claustrophobic. Severus was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the girl walk in front of him. He didn't notice as she walked towards the edge of the stairs looking down at the many floors. Her curiosity taking her over as she leaned slightly over the edge to get a better look…

Severus gasped as he saw Granger leaning over the side of the stairs. Hadn't she been behind him? Just then the girl's balance seemed to falter as she fell forward. He heard Minerva yell but he was already running to her. Without thinking he jumped catching her in his arms.

Severus landed with a grunt as he crashed to the marble floor. Looking up he could see the staircase connecting Minerva standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him in complete shock. He had jumped that? Severus stared at the staircase. That had to be about fifteen feet drop from the top platform where he had been to the bottom platform where he was now.

Looking down he could see the girl curled up into his arms her face fearful as she looked at the staircase. He knew she was frightened. Her small frame was shaking against his chest as he held her. He couldn't blame her. If she had fallen she would have surely died. It was about a two-hundred foot drop from here to the bottom. Severus glared. The chit needed to be more careful.

"Miss Granger, are you looking for a death wish?" Severus hissed as he pushed the girl back so he could look at her face to face. Tears were beginning to build behind her chocolate eyes. Severus could feel the anger wash out of him as he stared at her. He could still feel the anger but he couldn't take it out on her. Severus sighed. She was going to definitely be a handful.

"Are you two okay?" Minerva asked her voice shaking as she ran to them. Severus scowled at her.

"Of course I am fine." He hissed his grip still on Granger's small arms. Minerva stared at him in shock then turned to the girl in his grip.

"Is she all right?"

Severus turned to the girl. Her figure was still shaking and tears were running down her face but she didn't seem physically wounded. Severus released her as Minerva began to examine her. The girl looked as if she would fight especially as Severus stood and stepped away but she didn't. Severus watched her. Maybe she was just too scared to fight. Minerva sighed as she stepped back from the girl after examining her.

"She seems fine, Severus." She said as she stepped back and stood. Severus watched her. Of course she was alright. Minerva stared at the girl until she turned to look at him.

"What are you staring at?" Severus growled causing Minerva to jump. He didn't like the thoughtful look she had been giving him. Severus turned from her. What was with the strange looks Minerva was giving him today? Severus decided to think about this later. He had other things to worry about. Granger still sat on the floor her body still shaking slightly as she stared at him. Severus growled as he ducked down and dragged her to her feet by her upper arm. He could hear Minerva protesting but ignored it, instead focusing on the girl.

"Miss Granger I would appreciate it if you could keep your curiosity under control. It would not be wise to try that twice."

The girl just stared at him. He knew she didn't understand what he was talking about. She was too shaken. Severus scowled as he grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the staircase. He wasn't going to let her get herself into trouble again, at least not until they got to the dungeons. Granger didn't fight as she was dragged. She seemed oblivious to everything. Severus sneered. It was safer for her to be oblivious than curious.

______________________________________________________________

Minerva watched as Severus dragged Miss Granger down the stairs, her following behind the two. She had been surprised. She had not expected Severus to have reacted so quickly. She truly thought the girl was going to fall. Minerva let her thoughts wander as she walked down the stairs.

He had even put his life in danger to save Miss Granger. He didn't have to jump to catch her. He could have tried to run and grab her before she fell. That's what she would have done. Minerva shook her head. She knew that that tactic wouldn't have worked. Severus would have had to slow down towards the end of the staircase to prevent himself from falling. It would have taken too long. Miss Granger would have been dead. But flinging himself from the platform at her, catching her and then landing on the other side? It had to have been a fifteen foot drop. The impact on the marble had to hurt. He also landed so he was on the bottom preventing Miss Granger from being crushed. He had to be in pain from that. But here he was holding up a strong front as he marched down the hall.

Minerva stared at the man as he dragged the girl down the stairs. Maybe he wasn't so heartless? She knew he was a good guy but that didn't make him a nice man. She had thought he was unable to show concern but maybe she was wrong. He seemed to care enough as he jumped to save the girl. Minerva smiled. Maybe Albus was right. Maybe Miss Granger was exactly what Severus needed. Just then Albus' voice floated through her head.

_"Yes, I am." _

She had been totally taken back by that. How could the headmaster be willing to risk a student's safety? But maybe she was safe. Maybe Severus wasn't a threat. She had been surprised when she came from the headmaster's office to find the two of them just sitting there. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. A hysterical Miss Granger sitting on the floor as the Potion's Master raged at her? Well she wasn't expecting them to just be standing there. To make things even better, he wasn't yelling at the girl for holding on to him. She knew Severus. He was a man of his space and did not like when it was invaded. But Miss Granger looked at total ease holding onto his cloak. Severus seemed to just ignore it.

Minerva shook her head. This was going to take some getting used to.

____________________________________________________________________

Severus scowled as he reached the dungeons. The headmaster had said to only get her a room in the dungeon he didn't say where. As he descended the last step he stopped causing Minerva to bump into his back.

"Severus what are you…?" She began but Severus cut her off.

"I believe this could be Miss Granger's new room." Severus stated as he looked to the room on his left. Minerva followed his gaze. It was one of the old class rooms that had been used by old defense against the dark arts teachers to store any magical creatures that didn't like the light. Minerva frowned. They didn't know what kind of creatures could have been left behind when the teachers left. It also was too far from Severus or any teachers for that matter.

"Severus, I don't think this will work." Minerva said as she stared at the room. Severus shook his head as he pushed the door open his hand still gripping Miss Granger's arm. Granger looked into the room, her face full of curiosity. Minerva followed and stared into the room. The room was completely barren. There were a few upturn desks with deep gauges in them. Minerva stared at the marks. They looked like claw marks. Looking around she could also see that there were marks all over the room. She could also see mold growing in the corners.

Just then a scent came to her nose. Minerva gagged as she stepped back from the room her hand over her nose. It also smelled as if something had barfed than died in it. Minerva took back another step, her eyes watering.

"Severus, be reasonable."

Severus ignored her and looked around the room. He could see the claw marks and smell the foul odor. But this was the best room. It was the farthest room in the dungeon from his own. It also was right next to the entrance way so she could go and wander without getting lost in the dungeons. It was perfect. Severus frowned. He knew Minerva was right. This place was far from okay. They couldn't risk having an old creature that a teacher left behind. And by looking at the claw marks they weren't that old. The creature could still be lurking.

"Fine Minerva, I see your point." Severus stated as he stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind him. Minerva gave him a look. One that said "of course you see my point there was no way you couldn't". Severus ignored her and turned back to face the dungeon corridor. "Shall we continue?"

Severus growled as the stepped out of yet another room that Minerva had deemed inappropriate. What was she playing at? That room hadn't been as bad. True it had been one of the old potions professor's classrooms. True the man had also liked to experiment with dangerous potions. And yes there still could be chemical debris that could be harmful to Granger. But it was better than the others. The last few had had mold that covered from one end of the room to the other. A couple had had leaks. The holes had been as large as a cat causing water to flush in from the lake above. The only thing stopping the room from flooding was an enchanted bucket that had been placed under it. Undoubtedly the enchantment allowed the bucket to hold all the water without ever overflowing.

Severus scowled. He had not known how much work the dungeons needed. He would have to see to fixing that. Either that or get Filch on it. Severus smirked. That he could do. Severus sighed as he turned to Minerva. He was tired of wandering the dungeons looking for a room. They had been at it for about three hours now; him pointing out rooms and Minerva arguing. He was beginning to develop a headache. His back had also begun throbbing. That fall had apparently done more damage on him then he thought. He was positive that Granger was probably feeling the effects of exhaustion as well.

"I believe we should go and rest some before continuing," Severus sighed. his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to sway the headache. "May I suggest my private rooms?"

Severus really didn't want them in his private chambers. But he could get himself a headache potion there and he could rest. Minerva had already been to his rooms before anyway. They also were only a few rooms away. Minerva nodded. Her legs were beginning to ache. With a curt nod Severus headed down the hall.

Severus let out a sigh of relief as he put the now empty potions flask down. The potion was already taking effect and he could feel the tension in his forehead fade. _Thank Merlin._ He thought as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had needed that. Severus nearly jumped when he felt the cushion move. Looking over he saw Miss Granger sitting on the arm of the chair he was occupying. Severus growled. The chit refused to stay more than three feet away from him. He was positive that the staircase incident was part of it. He could see her eyes full of curiosity as she took in his living room but she didn't move. Severus smirked. Maybe it was better she was afraid.

Severus turned so he could see his other guest. Minerva was sitting on the couch across from him. Severus smirked at her posture. She clearly was on edge; uncomfortable in the cave of the "great bat" of the dungeons. _She should be._ Severus thought with a smirk. But something about the way she was looking around his quarters disturbed him. It was a curious look. Not like Granger's but more thoughtful. Severus glared. What was the witch thinking? Just then the two gazes met. Severus watched with amusement as Minerva immediately turned away instead looking at the empty fireplace. After some thought, Severus believed it to be best if he didn't start a fire. He wasn't sure how Miss Granger would react. He did not want to risk her going hysterical again.

"Severus?"

Severus snapped from his thoughts as Minerva's voice called him. Slowly he turned his gaze to her. The witch had that curious expression again as she looked at him.

"Yes Minerva?" Severus growled. The witch looked slightly out of place but she turned her gaze directly to him.

"I was just curious as to how many rooms you have in here?" Minerva asked her voice strong with determination. Severus stared at her. Why did she want to know? Slowly Severus turned his head and scanned his quarters.

"Six," He answered turning his gaze back to her. "I have this living room of course. Then there is my chamber. My potions lab, where I work, A bathroom, My library which I also use to store more dangerous potions and an extra room that I use to store my extra belongings and extra potion ingredients."

Minerva looked thoughtful as she stared around the room. Severus watched her gaze move. What was she thinking about? Just then Minerva snapped her gaze back to him a happy smile planted on her face.

"I think this is perfect." She stated. Severus stared at her. _Perfect, for what? _Just then his mind skidded to a halt. She wouldn't think… But by the look on her face that was exactly what she was thinking.

"No," Severus growled as he stood his fists clenched. Minerva was on her feet immediately after him her face set in determination. "She can not stay here."

"And, why ever not?" Minerva asked her face set as she looked at him.

"Because, I won't allow it." Severus hissed at her, his eyes piercing into hers as he towered over her. Minerva refused to back down and instead took a step towards him.

"I believe it is perfect for Miss Granger. It is close to you, safe and you even have a spare room." She argued.

"And where would you like to put my belongings that occupy that room?" Severus asked his voice just above a whisper.

"You're a wizard are you not? Shrink them! Store them somewhere else!" Minerva shouted throwing up her hands in anger. Severus clenched his teeth together. Of course it wasn't her private quarters being invaded. Of course she would think it was a brilliant idea.

"No." Severus roared as he turned from her instead pacing to the other side of the room. He had to get away from the witch. He would hurt her if he didn't. How could Minerva be so selfish? How could she force Granger on him like this? It wasn't fair! Severus stopped his pacing at the thought. He almost smirked at the foolishness of it but instead dropped his head into his hands. Life was never fair to him. He knew that. Fairness was just a foolish thought that only worked in children's shallow minds. It was not a word he could use. Since when had anything been fair. How was it fair that Lily had left him for the man he hated above all others? Severus could feel his muscles clench as his mind began to run. How was it fair that after all he went through he had to live to see Lily's eyes on the face of the man he had hated?

Severus turned so he was now facing Miss Granger who was still sitting on the arm of the chair watching him with sad, curious eyes. Why had he been shunned for his intelligence while she was loved by her friends? Severus began to walk towards her his anger building. Why had she been cared for, for intelligence when he had not? Severus towered over her now. She stared up at him her face slightly fearful but she stayed still. Severus could feel his rage building. He wanted to hurt her, to make her feel his pain. She deserved it. He could see her small form begin to shake. That snapped him out of it.

Severus let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped away from her and walked towards the opposite wall. He had to get away from her. He would hurt her if he didn't put some distance between them. He stopped when he felt small hands clasp onto him. Slowly he turned so he could see her. Miss Granger was staring up at him determination in her eyes. Severus was tempted to shove her away until her eyes began to water. She's crying? Severus took a step away from her. Why was she crying? A small tear fell down her cheek as Granger took a step closer to him, her hand still holding his robes. Severus stared down in bewilderment as she took another step closer into him. Then slowly she lowered her head so it rested on his chest.

Was she trying to comfort him? Severus stared in shock. Why? Granger just stood there her cheek resting against him. Severus turned his gaze from her to Minerva. The witch was just staring at them .She didn't appear to be shocked but slightly surprised and a little sympathetic.

Severus sighed, his headache returning, as he took a step from Granger.

"Minerva, please, I need you to remove her from my sight." He whispered as he placed his hands on Miss Granger's shoulders, gently pushing her away from him. He couldn't take it. He felt as if he was on the brink of breaking. He needed his space. He needed time alone.

"But…" Minerva protested but Severus cut her off.

"Minerva, I need her out of my sight. I need to be alone. I don't care if you need to hex her to make her leave. Just take her with you. I will talk to you later." With that Severus turned and headed towards his chambers. Granger immediately tried to follow him but Minerva stopped her. The girl looked up at Minerva in confusion but Minerva shook her head. Severus was right. She needed to give him space. Slowly she turned Miss Granger around so they were heading to the portrait entrance. The girl had tried to struggle but Minerva had stopped her. Eventually the girl calmed and allowed Minerva to guide her. Minerva sighed. Maybe Albus had been wrong after all.

Minerva had been so drawn in her thoughts that she had not seen Miss Granger's hair ribbon fall to the floor next to the armchair.

_Author's Note: I actually worry when writing this story...or any romances really that I am hurrying things too much. I likke long stories with conflicts and when people are together but don't actually love each other until later. I'm worried when I write that I make Snape seem too nice or too caring....oh well. Chapter 4 should be coming soon and as always please review!!_


	5. Logic Prevails!

_Author's Note: Nothing much to say.....enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter!!_

**Chapter 4: Logical Thinking**

Severus let out a sigh as he sat on his large canopy bed. He had been so close, so close to hurting her. He almost had. He wasn't sure where all that rage had came from. It felt instantaneous. Severus dropped his face in his hands; all his memories with Lily coming back to him. He could feel his chest clench. He had loved Lily and she had betrayed him. He had confessed his love to her and she had stabbed through his heart with a dagger. She had chosen Potter over him. Severus clenched his teeth, his anger returning. Potter hadn't deserved her. He wasn't worthy. Severus clenched his fists. Now he had to see the eyes of the one he loved on the face of his enemy. Harry Potter was a constant memory of what he had lost. With a snarl Severus grabbed an empty vial from his bedside table and chucked it across the room. The glass exploded as it connected with the wall leaving a pile of shards resting on the floor. He was in total rage now.

Without even thinking what he was doing Severus jumped from the bed and began destroying everything. Smaller objects he chucked causing them to shatter. Larger objects he hexed into flaming pieces. After he had completely destroyed everything in his room he moved to the living room. He didn't hesitate as he raised his wand and began destroying his belongings. Why had things turned out this way? Why had Lily betrayed him? Why did he have to continue to suffer? Why him? He turned to the arm chair. With the incantation the leather lit into a ball of fire. Severus watched the leather burn. He wasn't done yet. He turned to the sofa. Immediately it lit in to flames.

He was about to head to the bathroom when something caught his eyes. There on the floor was a white ribbon. Slowly Severus lowered his wand. It was Granger's ribbon. Severus growled as he ducked down and picked it up. The girl was another thing he regretted. She was nothing but a hassle. He should have never saved her.

Severus stopped his thoughts as he stood. He was now sober as he looked at the ribbon. That wasn't true. He didn't regret saving her. He regretted that no one else had been there accept him. So he had to save her which led to her attaching herself to him. But he didn't regret saving her life. Severus sighed as he raised his wand and began putting his burning furniture out. She had even clung to him when he was hurt. Severus growled as he began piecing back his broken possessions. The chit didn't even know any better. She had put herself in danger by grabbing on to him. He could have easily turned on her. He wasn't even sure what he would have done. He just knew that Miss Granger would not have come out unscathed. Severus walked to his chambers and began putting the furniture back together.

As much as he hated to admit it he had a decision to make. Was Miss Granger going to stay? He could think of a million reasons why he didn't want her here. But Severus had always been a man of logic, always pushing his emotions to the side when dealing with a problem. Severus frowned running the facts through his mind. Miss Granger was unstable, that was obvious. She followed him like a puppy and didn't like being far from him. The girl was a danger to herself. No rooms in the dungeon were safe for her to inhabit. True they still had a few rooms to inspect, but he already knew it would be a wasted search. She clearly needed supervision twenty-four hours of the day. Looking at these facts made it all seem so obvious, but there was one thing left out of the equation; him. As he had just demonstrated, he was not gentle or caring. He wouldn't be able to care for Miss Granger the way she needed to be cared for. He was also short tempered and impatient which would lead to him snapping at her. Severus sighed as he fixed the last piece of furniture and headed back to the living room. He had to think. He couldn't make this decision without a few hours of deep thought. Severus sat in the chair with a growl. Then he could tell Minerva his decision. Severus frowned, deep in thought; as he raised his hand so he could see the ribbon that he still held.

_______________________________________________________

"What?!" Minerva asked her glasses slightly askew as she turned to face the potions master, who sat in the chair across from her. She must have heard him wrong. Severus glared. He did not want to repeat himself.

"Minerva, do not make me repeat myself." He growled. Minerva stared at him her face still in shock. So he had said what she thought he had.

"So, you're saying you will take Miss Granger?" Minerva asked her voice full of doubt. Severus shifted in his seat. He did not like to be interrogated.

"Yes." Severus replied his gaze facing to the fireplace that was full ablaze. Miss Granger had been left with Poppy in the hospital wing. The girl had fought but Poppy gave her a calming drought and the girl allowed them to leave. Severus sighed. Maybe he was making a mistake. Maybe he couldn't take care of Miss Granger.

"Well Severus," Minerva began as she fixed her glasses. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Why the change of heart? You were completely set against the arrangement just a few hours ago."

Severus kept his gaze to the fire as he spoke. He couldn't bring himself to face her.

"I have thought about what you said and as much as I hate to admit it, it was the best solution to our problem. Miss Granger will not stay calm with anyone else and I do have an extra room where I can keep an eye on her." Severus turned to face Minerva. The witch was staring at him with a curious expression. Severus glared. He did not like the look she was giving him. It reminded him of being a student. He had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have and now the professor was trying to tell if his excuse was a good one.

"If there is a problem I assure you I will have no problem letting you keep her!" Severus growled his voice becoming dangerous. Minerva stared at him in slight shock her voice caught in her throat.

"No, no Severus there is no problem. I am happy you have decided to look after Miss Granger. I shall inform the headmaster of our solution." She said with a small smile. Severus glared at her. Something was not right. Minerva was looking at him with her curious expression again. He was going to find out what. Just then another question popped into his head.

"How are Potter and Weasley taking the news?"

Minerva looked taken back by the sudden question but answered nonetheless.

"Well obviously they are both upset." Minerva stated. Severus nodded. That was understandable. Going without their best friend, thinking she was dead, for her to return about a month later and learn that she didn't remember them. "Well Weasley had demanded that she stay with them. I told him no for obvious reasons. He was not happy about it but eventually agreed. Both of them are staying at the burrow for the summer and you can imagine Miss Granger's reaction at being stuck in a house full of red heads." Severus smirked at the image. It would be amusing if nothing else.

"So they are visiting her right now."

"They are what?" Severus growled as he jumped out of his chair. How could they allow them to visit? The girl would be hysteric. Severus growled. He did not want to deal with that. Minerva stared at him before answering.

"Mr. Weasley has agreed to wear a hat to cover his hair while he visited. They also agreed not to wear any red clothing either. Don't worry Severus she will be fine."

Slowly Severus lowered himself to his chair. He still didn't like the idea, the two of them up with her alone. Severus sighed. At least Poppy was with them. If Severus knew anything it was that Poppy would not allow any harm to come to her patients. Miss Granger would be fine. Severus stopped his thoughts. Since when had he cared? He didn't. He was just worried because if something went wrong he would have to deal with it. "So is there anything more you would like to discuss?"

Severus shook his head.

"No Minerva I believe that will be all."

"Good." Minerva said as she stood. Severus followed right behind her. He didn't like to be sitting when someone else in the room was standing. It made him vulnerable. Severus sighed. He was just being paranoid. "Well then you can go collect Miss Granger. I am sure that their visit is almost over. Then you can start getting her room together."

Severus nodded as he walked to the door. He wanted to just get this over as fast as he could. He was tired and just wanted to relax.

"Severus?" Minerva called from behind him. Severus stopped and slowly turned to face her. What could the witch possibly want now? Minerva looked a little nervous before she asked in a gentle voice that he had never heard before. "Just be gentle with her okay?"

Severus stared at her. His hand still rested on the doorknob. What? Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then turning to the witch one last time he bowed slightly and left the room.

Minerva stared at the door he had just left through. She truly hoped he would. But it was Severus Snape. No one truly knew what that man was feeling or thinking. Minerva sighed. Well time to go see the headmaster.

_________________________________________________________________

"Come on Hermione, don't you remember me?" Ron pleaded for the umpteenth time as he kneeled in front of his best friend. Hermione stared at him with a blank expression before turning to stare out the window. Ron tried to look into her face but she didn't return the gaze. "Hermione…?"

"Ron I think that's enough." Harry cut in as he stepped closer to the two. It was heartbreaking to watch. They had been told Hermione had lost all of her memories but it didn't seem possible. Hermione had always been focused and determined. Watching her stare out the window with a blank stare was tearing him inside.

"But Harry," Ron began as he turned to his friend his voice shaking slightly. "She doesn't remember us."

Harry nodded. As much as he was torn, Ron was ten times worse. Ron had loved Hermione, to the point where he was willing to die for her. And for her to look at him and not have any sign of recognition? It was too much. Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Ron's voice.

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry stared at him in confusion.

Ron looked up his eyes full of pleading determination.

"Harry, we can't just leave her like this. We have to do something. I can't live, knowing she's suffering." Ron whispered the last part as he turned back to face Hermione. Harry watched as Ron raised one of his hands and grabbed a stray curl from Hermione's hair and began to gently twirl it around his finger. Harry had seen Ron do this many times when they were in school. Hermione had never noticed, he would do it so gently but Harry saw. He could see it now. The love that was shining through his friends eyes as he stared at the distant girl.

"Ron, Dumbledore is already working on something. She will be fine. And we can come and visit anytime we want." Harry said trying to cheer his friend up. Ron said nothing as he continued to gently twist the stray curl around his finger still staring at her. Harry sighed. He needed to get Ron out of here. As much as they had wanted to see Hermione maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Ron was too torn to focus. Harry knew he would stay here forever if he could.

Ron…" Harry began but a cold voice cut him off.

"Potter, Weasley, visiting hours are over."

Harry turned to see the dour potions professor towering over them. The professor's gaze washed over the sight before him, his eyes lingering a little longer on Ron and Hermione. Harry turned to look at them too. Ron had not moved and was still sitting there twirling Hermione's hair. Hermione on the other hand was focusing completely on the man. Her expression had now changed from blank indifference to deep curiosity. Harry recognized it. It was the look she always got when she found a new book that caught her interest.

"But Sir…" Harry started as he turned to his professor but again the man cut him off.

"No buts Potter, visiting hours are over and Miss Granger needs her rest." Harry stared at his professor. He knew that the man was right. After the incident this morning Hermione probably needed to rest. Harry turned to face his friend again. But what about Ron? He knew Ron would not want to leave her side.

"Professor," Harry asked as he turned back to the man. Snape stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. "We can still come back and visit anytime right?"

No, Potter." Snape replied coolly. "She will be relocated to the dungeons."

Just then a blur shot past Harry and slammed into Snape, causing the man to fly into the wall.

"Ron!" Harry shouted at his friend. Ron paid no attention however instead focusing on the man he had pinned to the wall.

"What did you say?!" Ron growled as he pushed the professor harder into the wall. Harry watched in horror as Snape slid his wand from his sleeve to his hand. Ron had been so focused on the man's face he hadn't even notice.

"Ron…" Harry began but Ron cut him off.

"She is moving to the dungeons! Is that what you said?" Ron shouted. The potion's master sneered as he stared down at his attacker. Harry watched as Ron's face burned from anger. Harry had to stop this. Ron wasn't in his right mind. After watching Hermione scream in fear from him to learning that she didn't remember them. It was too much for him to handle. However before Harry could take another step a bushy blur shot past him.

Without hesitation Hermione ran in between the two. Desperately she began to tug on Ron's arm, the one that held Snape to the wall. Snape stared down at her in surprise. However Ron ignored her. He was so angry he didn't even notice her. Harry knew he wouldn't. Ron had built himself into a blind fury. Harry knew nothing was going to help but he had to try.

"Ron…" Harry started as he took a step closer but Ron cut him off.

"Shut it Harry!"

"Ron…" Harry tried again but again he was cut off.

"I SAID SHUT IT HARRY!" Ron shouted as he turned, his fist swinging and connecting with a sickening crack with the side of Hermione's face. Harry watched in horror as Hermione flew back and slammed with a crack into the side of one of the empty beds. Ron stared in shock as he saw Hermione crash into the bed. When had she gotten there? Snape wasted no time. Without hesitation he swung up his wand.

_______________________________________________________

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted, causing Weasley to release him and fly into the opposite wall. Without a second thought he turned to Granger, who lay crumpled up on the floor. Her arms raised in front of her face as she laid motionless.

"Miss Granger." Severus called as he reached her. The girl did not respond. Severus stared at her. She was looking away from him and her face was dug into her arms making it impossible to see her face. Slowly Severus reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. He could feel her small frame shaking underneath his touch. She was frightened. Severus growled. No surprise. He could kill Weasley for this.

"Miss Granger." Severus whispered gently as he turned her over to face him. The girl did not fight but she didn't move her arms from her face. Gently Severus wrapped his hand around her wrist and just as gently pulled her arms from her face. Granger fought a little but after some soothing words from him she allowed him to pull her arms apart.

Severus hissed as he saw her face. She was calm as she looked up at him but that was probably because she hadn't yet realized all the blood that was dripping off of her face. Her nose was bent oddly most likely broken and blood was gushing from it. Her lip also had a deep cut in it and blood was spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. Severus scowled. He was going to kill Weasley for this.

"Go get Poppy!" Severus shouted as he turned to face the two boys. Weasley was still sitting on the ground where he had blasted him and Potter was staring at him with worried eyes. Upon Severus' command he nodded and ran to the back of the infirmary. Severus turned his gaze to Weasley. The boy was still conscious but just sat at the base of the wall refusing to move his face hidden behind his arm in shame. _He had better be feeling shame_. Severus thought angrily.

Without a second thought Severus turned back to Miss Granger and began to clean her face magically. He was careful, not wanting to startle her. As he got rid of the last bit of blood on her face he could hear a pair of footsteps come running towards them. Just then Poppy shot into view skidding as she tried to stop. Severus looked up at her as she ducked down next to them and began examining Granger's face. Severus watched as Poppy began looking at Granger's face, muttering under her breath as she did so. They were only there for a few seconds before Poppy spoke.

"Severus, could you please put her up on the bed?" Poppy asked as she stood and walked away to her cabinets, finding potions that could help. Severus nodded. Slowly he reached out and scooped her into his arms careful not to knock into her face. Then gently he stood with her and brought her over to the bed that Poppy had indicated. Then, just as gently, set her down. Granger sat there, her expression blank as she was placed on the bed. Severus frowned as he saw a large bruise begin to form on her cheek just below her right eye. That was going to last a while. Looking closer he could see that her nose was in fact broken but thanks to him stopped bleeding. The bruise on her cheek was now blackening making it look like a large spot. Just then Poppy came over and began examining her.

Severus stepped back as the med witch worked. He knew what Poppy was like. She did not like people in her way while she treated patients. Granger watched with small curiosity as the witch began whispering incantations as she ran her wand over her. Severus watched as slowly Miss Granger's nose fixed itself back into place making it look as if it had never been injured in the first place.

_But it had._ Severus thought angrily as he turned to face Weasley who still sat on the floor with Potter kneeling next to him. Severus sneered. Of course Potter would stand by his friend, even when friend in question had broken his other friend's nose. How noble. Severus scowled. He would not have forgiven that quickly. He would make sure Weasley had repented before he would even look at him. Just then Poppy's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well, she should be fine." The witch announced as she stepped back from Granger and turned to face him. "She had a broken nose, cut lip, and a slightly fractured rib but she will heal."

Severus glared. Slightly fractured rib? It must have been when she crashed into the bed. Yes, he was going to make Weasley pay.

"Now to Mr. Weasley," The witch called as she moved over to the two boys. Severus knew the boy was fine, the only wound was probably in his ego. "Severus if you would like you could take Miss Granger and head down to the dungeons. She is fine and I can see no reason for her to stay here." The witch called over her shoulder as she kneeled down next to the red head.

Severus nodded and almost smirked as he saw Weasley try to protest but Poppy cut him off. Without a second glance he turned to Miss Granger. The girl was staring up at him with a curious expression. Severus frowned. She seemed so oblivious to everything. It was unsettling.

"Miss Granger." Severus stated as he held out his hand to her. "We will be heading to the dungeons."

_______________________________________________________

"Harry I'm sorry,"

"I know, Ron." Harry repeated to his friend.

"Harry, I really am," The red head continued. Harry just sighed. Ron was like a broken record. This had been going on for fifteen minutes now and it was tiring him out. Harry turned to his friend as they walked down the corridor. Ron's gaze was dropped as he walked; his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets. He looked like a wounded dog. Harry sighed.

"I know, Ron."

Silence enveloped the two of them as they walked. Harry waited for Ron to apologize again but he didn't. They walked in silence until the reached the main staircase.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?" Harry responded. He really wished Ron would stop.

"What are we going to do now?"

Harry stopped walking and turned to his friend in confusion. Ron stopped too. His face pleading as he looked to Harry.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron turned away and began to stare at the steps in front of him. Harry waited patiently for his friend. But Ron just stood there staring at the stairs. Harry was taken back when Ron began to just walk again. It was a faster walk now and Harry had to jog to keep up.

"Ron, what are you…?" Harry began but Ron sped up causing Harry to run.

"Ron!"

The red head continued to run even as he reached the large oak doors. Without hesitation Ron yanked open the front doors and ran to the grounds. Harry raced to keep up. Where was he going?

Harry stopped as he ran through the door, his breath coming in short pants. He couldn't keep up; Ron was way too fast for him. What was with Ron? Slowly he raised his head. Ron had disappeared into the dark grounds. Harry cursed under his breath. What to do now? He knew Ron hadn't left the grounds yet but where had he gone?

With a sigh Harry began to head down the front steps to the dark lawn. Well, he had better start looking.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Miss Granger!" Severus snapped. The girl jumped at the tone and immediately pulled her hand away from the doorknob she was just about to touch. Severus growled as he stormed over to her. Five minutes in the door and she was already getting into trouble. "I told you not to go in there, did I not?"

The girl gave him a blank stare as she turned to him. Severus scowled. He hated repeating himself.

"That door is to my private room. Under no circumstance are you allowed to enter."

Granger blinked at him before she turned away and walked to the sofa. Severus clenched his fists. He did not like to be ignored. He was tempted to grab the chit and shake her to make her listen. Slowly Severus unclenched his hand. He knew that that wouldn't help. It might make him feel better but overall it wouldn't help the situation. With a sigh Severus walked over to one of the cabinets on the wall. Upon opening it he immediately selected a bottle and a glass. If he was going to deal with this he was going to need a drink. He didn't plan on getting drunk just a glass to calm him.

After pouring himself a glass, he turned to the living room and sat in one of the arm chairs. Slowly he tilted the glass to his lips. He grimaced as he felt the liquid scorch his throat. But he needed it. With a sigh he pulled the glass from his mouth and set it on the table beside him. He felt better. Miss Granger was going to be a handful alright. Her curiosity seemed never ending. He could see it on her face when they first walked in. He could see her urge to go and explore but she hadn't. _Maybe she could behave. _Severus thought with a smirk before he frowned. _Or she's waiting until no one is watching._ It was probably the latter.

"Damn it" Severus sighed as he took another sip of his drink. Why had he agreed to this? Granger was nothing but trouble. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure why he had agreed. It was odd. He just knew he had too. But now thinking back to it, why? Granger could easily be Minerva's problem. He didn't have to get involved. Severus sighed. But he did; he did get involved. She was now his responsibility. Slowly he set down his glass and closed his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ron!" Harry called as he wandered the grounds. Where had Ron gotten too? Harry sighed. He hadn't been looking for too long but with everything that had happened today, he was exhausted. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He just wanted to find Ron and head home. But where was he?

"Ron, where are…?" Harry began but stopped as he looked towards the lake. There on the bank was Ron; his red hair shining brightly in the moonlight. Harry let out a sigh of relief; finally.

"Ron." Harry called as he approached his friend. Ron continued to stare out to the lake refusing to show any signs of hearing him. Harry sighed as he dropped down and sat next his friend. Why was Ron acting so weird?

"Harry," Ron began. Harry turned to his friend to see the red head staring directly back at him. "What are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked anxiously hoping Ron wouldn't get up and run again, but Ron remained sitting.

"What are we going to do about Hermione?"

Harry sighed.

"Ron, we are not going to do anything. Dumbledore is already working on helping but I don't think there is much we can do. From what I understand, the memories will come back on their own. Until then we can do nothing but wait." Harry stated trying to get the boy to understand. Ron was dense and impatient. Harry knew Ron wouldn't like this plan but he had to get him to understand. Harry was about to continue before Ron cut him off.

"Right," Ron whispered as he stood. Harry watched in confusion. Slowly Ron turned to face him a small smile on his face. "Come on let's go home."

Harry stared as the red head turned away from him and began to walk away to the gates. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and followed. That was so unlike Ron. Normally Ron would have argued. He would never have just given in. Harry frowned. This can't be good.

___________________________________________________________________

Severus gasped as he awoke. He had fallen asleep? When had that happened? Immediately he shot upright in his seat. He was in his living room. Wait why was he in here? Just then a bushy haired girl's face shot through his vision. Wait where was Granger? Immediately he went t stand but realized he couldn't. What? Looking down Severus scowled. There curled up at the base of his armchair was Granger. She was sitting upright with her knees tucked to her chest as she slept. Her body leaned against his legs and her forehead resting against his knees. Severus stopped himself from kicking her off in disgust. Instead he stood careful not to wake her and then reached down and scooped her into his arms. The girl did not stir as he lifted her. Severus let out a sigh of relief. He would rather if she stayed sleeping. She was less trouble this way.

Slowly Severus walked into his extra storeroom. All of his belongings had been moved out of it and relocated leaving only a few pieces of furniture. Carefully Severus shifted Granger so he could grab his wand. He had never been brilliant with transfiguring objects. That was Minerva's expertise. But he did have some skill. With a flick of his wand Severus transfigured one of the small cushioned stools into a small, comfortable bed.

Severus walked over to his creation and carefully set the girl upon It. He knew the bed was far from perfect but it would have to do. He could get Minerva to make a better one later. With out hesitation Severus turned to one of the old table clothes that he had left on the floor and transfigured it to a large, soft blanket. He knew it wasn't much but it would keep her warm. He would get Minerva to fix it later. Severus turned to look at the sleeping witch. She looked completely at peace as she slept. Severus shook his head. He was going to have to teach her tomorrow. She needed to learn how to talk. It would not do if she went back to classes and could not communicate.

Without a second thought Severus turned and headed to the door. He needed his rest too. He would worry about lessons later. With one last glance towards the sleeping Granger, Severus shut the door. He was not looking forward to this.

_Author's Note: Review!!!_


End file.
